Field of the Invention
Present embodiments generally pertain to an awning with a rotatable roller tube. More particularly, present embodiments relate to, without limitation, a rotatable awning roller tube with a conductor assembly allowing rotation of the awning tube while maintaining electrical connection through the rotating joint.
Description of the Related Art
Various attempts have been made to provide lighting underneath an extended awning. Some attempts have included lighting which depends from hardware supporting the canopy. However, problems have been various, including how to route wiring to the lighting for power. Recent awnings have utilized a wire in hem arrangement which requires the wiring to wrap around the awning tube with the awning. However, while motor sizing and or current loads requires that wires be of minimum size, the wiring size can create problems in wrapping and or storage of the awning.
In order to overcome this problem, some designs have utilized wiring that may be of smaller than desirable gauge. However, this may not be a desirable solution as undersized wiring may create hazardous conditions.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in known awning assemblies. It would be desirable to provide illumination under the shaded area of the awning wherein the illumination structure provided in the awning roller tube need not be removed or deconstructed from the awning during retraction of the awning. More particularly, it would be desirable to provide a structure which allows for electrical communication independent of the awning hem paths previously utilized. It would be desirable to provide a structure that allows for electrical communication to the rotating structure which precludes winding of wires or binding associated therewith.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.